les chapardeurs
by bookandgeek
Summary: Chicago 2017 des gang peuple la ville suivez l'histoire de tris et de ses compagnon les corbeaux
1. debout

Les chapardeurs

Fourtris

POV tris

-aller debout la marmotte, j'entends mon frère Will comme tout le matin (frère poule va)

-encore 5 minutes grogne-je

-non debout Marcus et toi vous avez rendez vous

-Ok, maman rétorque je taquine

\- Ho ferme-la, mon frère déteste ce surnom pourquoi simplement que mes parent et notre grand frère sont décéder dans un règlement de compte il ya maintenant 5 ans

-bouge Christina t'attend en bas ca prend tu temps de t'habiller aller debout ils seront la dans 30 minute

\- 30 minutes !

À peine est je finis ma phrase que je fonce dans les escaliers

Punaise, pourquoi, Marcus c'est un vieux (la cinquantaine) et moi je me le colletine car je suis la chef des corbeaux cependant je dois me faire passer pour un homme

\- Hola la compagnie, ici tout le monde sais que je suis une fille notre qg est un vielle maison mais grande les mecs sont cool et pas trop collent (ils ont peur de Will (frère poule…))

-Tris ta 10 minutes de retard, celle qui vient de parler c'est Christina mais belle sœur et styliste, tu ne déjeune pas tu t'habille bouge

Ma tenue : un pull noir un bandana pour cacher jusqu'a mon nez un pantalon et de ranger le tout en noir et en homme ha oui j'ai oublié mon Taurus un arme de point c'était celle de ma mère je l'ai jamais utilisé j'aime bien ma tenu a part peu être les ceintures pour la poitrine, sa fais un mal de chien, comme les geishas mais bon c'est ou sa ou les autre nous prend pour des chiffes molle « commander par une femme, qu'elle honte »

J'entre dans mon bureau mas au lieu de me retrouvez avec Marcus je ne trouve qu'une lettre : désoler les corbeaux mais les darks angels me propose une meilleure protection je vous quitte Marcus

-ho l'enflure, je le sens pas sa sent mauvais, on ce casse Marcus à retourner sa …

Je ne finis pas mes phrases que j'entends déjà du bruit une voiture et merde…


	2. flammes et premiere rencontre

La porte s'ouvre j'ai le doigt sur la détente

\- stop les corbeaux je veux parler à la chef

Cette voix c'est …

-Zeke ?

-en chaire et en os princesse mais pas le temps les darks angels et Marcus nous attaque on a besoin d'aide vite s'il vous plait

-on arrive

Comment dire Zeke et mon meilleur ami mais il fait partis des audacieux

-bon il ses passer quoi

\- on parler uriath 4 et moi puis on a commencé a entendre un cri « nous sommes les darks angels » puis ils sont foutu le feu 4 ma demander de venir vous chercher il a dit qu'il s'occuper des autre…

On vient d'arriver mais c'est l'enfer des gens blessé et un bâtiment en feu

\- Zeke ou est Uriath ?

-ils sont a l'intérieur QUATRE URIAT VOUS M'ENTENDEZ

-ICI on est bloqué

-Merde quelque qu un vient de crier mais a l'intérieur de bâtiment

-On y va zeke

-Non trop c'est trop dangereux me réplique Will

Cependant je zappe mon frère et coure a l'intérieur de l'immeubles

-quatre t es ou ?

\- ici bouge-toi

On rentre dans une pièce à moitir en feu uriath est « 4 » sont bloquer sous une poutre

\- c'est qui elle ?

ELLE … merde mon bandana est tombe pendant la course

-trop long tris aide moi à pousser la poutre

1, 2,3 on sort uriath de dessous mais il est dans les vapes par contre 4 a une jambe casser (vu l'angle qu'elle fait)

\- tris, t'aide 4 à moins que tu veule porter Uriath

Comment dire uriath doit faire faire 1m90 comme quasiment tout le monde ici sauf moi je ne mesure qu'un mètre 70

\- heu …ok

Je mais un bras de 4 sur mon épaule et l'aide à marcher jusqu'a a la sortit

-ha oui 4 appelle tris, Caleb sil te plait

-Pourquoi ta honte princesse ? Attend mais eric c'est le chef des…

\- Des corbeaux oui c'est moi …

-ok, ben remet ton bandana alors princesse

Prenant le geste il me remet le bandana mais le ressert trop fort

\- aïe

-bon allez au lieu de draguer avancer je n'ai pas envie de finir cramer … nous – rouspète Zeke

A peine suis-je sortit que will me saute dessus « mais ca va t'aurai pu mourir te blesser on aurait fais comment

-Heu tu me serre trop fort …

\- euh je ne veux pas déranger les retrouvailles mais quelle qu'un peux m'aider

Je me retourne et fais face a un 4 allonger par terre je crois bien que will la dégager en me prenant dans ces bras

-désoler …

On vient t'entendre un coup de feu puis plus rien, le noir


End file.
